Pokemon Shadow Wars World Collides
by Mighty Manbo-chan
Summary: The Pokemon War is arriving and the Pokemon Masters are fighting this endless war. Only the power of friendship can end this bloody War. And what's more, Team Cipher has teamed up with Team Rocket. What is going to happen in this Hellish war?


Pokémon was created by: Satoshi Tajiri, and Thus I do not own it

Here are the names of the characters I'll be using from Pokémon

I'll be using their Original Japanese Names though. So here's the list

Name EnglishNameAge

Kasumi Misty18

Satoshi Ash 17

Takeshi Brock 20

Haruka May 15

Hikari Dawn 14

Kojiro James 25

Musashi Jessica 25

Hanako Delia (Unknown) Satoshi's Mother

(I am using the English names for the Pokémon)

Haruki is a character I created, not to be mistaken for Haruka

--

A cold air passed Kasumi as she lay on her beach chair sitting very close to the ocean. She got up and took off her sunglasses, her emerald-like eyes glistening in the sun. She yawned and rested her head back on the chair. Kasumi's hair had grew longer and reached her knees. Her chest and hips grew much bigger and she heard that Satoshi became the Thunder Pokémon Master. She was so proud of him. Plus she was going to see him at the beach. She would finally meet Hikari and would see Takeshi and Haruka again.

Kasumi yawns grew longer and longer, and she grew more impatient. She sighed and hopped up and saw her Psyduck playing by the kiddie pool. She was irritated at Satoshi and started to build a sand castle. She used the sea to fill the moat and took a stick to place it on the top of the Castle.

"Argh! Where's Satoshi!" her shout made Psyduck flinch and she kicked the castle with force. The castle soared into the air and was going to hit a person. The guy ducked out the way and the castle broke the palm tree behind him.

"Geez Kasumi, Someone's got you angry." The man was Satoshi. He was not the scrawny guy she remembered. He was finally taller then she was and his eyes were more focused and sharp. His tanned muscle only made him seem so much more attractive. But she would not let him get away with making her wait long.

"Satoshi! How could you? You're such a jerk! How could you make me wait all this time! I haven't seen you in years and this you make me wait. Are you going to say something?"

"Wow, you've certainly grown."

"Huh!?" Kasumi's face flustered. "Wha—?"

"You're beautiful, much more then your sisters. You've truly become the prize Water Flower of Hanada City." Kasumi was being greatly praised by the boy she used to insult. That's probably why she was expecting insults.

"You're just flattering me Satoshi!" She screeched making Psyduck's headache to go up. "And it's not working!" She cringed.

"Pikachu." Satoshi turned and saw his Pikachu: a small electric mouse with two red dots on its cheek, which stores electricity. Kasumi smiled at the sight of Pikachu, it has also been a long time seeing Pikachu.

"Hey!" A voice from behind Pikachu revealed a blue-haired teen, wearing a bikini.

"Who's she?" Kasumi asked Satoshi.

"She's Hikari."

"Oh! So you're Hikari! It's so great to see you!"

"Really, thanks! It's great to finally meet Satoshi's **girlfriend** live and in person."

"What! I am NOT his girlfriend!" Kasumi shouted. 'At least not yet.' She thought evilly.

"Hehe, Same old Kasumi."

"I am not old! I'm just a year older then you. Jerk!" Kasumi started to pound away at Satoshi. Hikari just stared and watched as this raging redheaded beauty overpowered Satoshi, the Thunder Master.

"Wow, that's amazing!" A mysterious voice called out. "The thunder Master being bested by a maiden of the Hanada Gym."

"I know that voice!" Satoshi shouted. Appearing was a woman in a white Cipher outfit. "What is a member of Cipher doing here?"

"Tee hee, you'll see what I'm doing here. _Go Quilava_" the women sent out a Quilava, the Powerful pyro Pokémon. Not yet in it's most powerful form, but…

"Satoshi! That Quilava has a black aura."

"Wait, what? You can see auras? What is wrong with you redheads"! The Cipher women blared.

"A black aura? Kasumi-san, what do you mean?" Hikari hid behind the two.

"The aura around that Quilava is evil, as if that Quilava would attack innocent people."

_Raaaaooor_, A vicious roar roamed throughout the Beach. A bright flash blinded everyone. When they woke up, Lake Kasumi was completely destroyed. The sea was engulfed in red-hot flames and the sand was destroyed and was red with dirt. Pikachu's cheeks started to produce electricity and Piplup came out of Hikari's Pokeball.

"_Be prepared for the worst. The time has come. Embrace it or die."_


End file.
